remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mouseton
Mouseton is a US city in Disney comics. Located in the fictional United States state of Calisota, Mouseton is the hometown of Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Clarabelle Cow, and others in Disney comics produced by Disney Italia, Disney-Hachette (France), and Gemstone Publishing (USA). Curiously in Disney comics published by Egmont (Scandinavia), Abril (Brazil) and Ehapa (Germany), Mickey lives in the same city as Donald Duck, Duckburg, even though Mickey and Donald only rarely team up in shared comics adventures (although in two stories the neighbouring towns or villages Mausdorf (German for: mouse village) and Mäuslingen ''(German for: Mouseville), possible equivalents of ''Mouseton are mentioned). The first time a city for Mickey and his friends was named was in the early story "The Great Orphanage Robbery" (1932), in which it was called Silo Center. A couple of later stories used the name Mouseville. But the first consistent name for Mickey's city came in 1950s Italy, where it was called Topolinia (from Topolino or 'little mouse,' Mickey's Italian name). In 1990, Disney Comics Inc. launched the new American comic Mickey Mouse Adventures and initially planned to use the name Mouseville there. But due to then-current Mighty Mouse cartoons' use of a city called Mouseville, the new name Mouseton was created for Mickey's town instead; both in Mickey Mouse Adventures, and in Disney's contemporary reprints of vintage stories in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories (1991-93). Later publisher Gemstone and Boom! Studios continued the use of Mouseton from 2003 onward. Strangely, in-between licensee Gladstone (1993-99) usually left Mickey's city unnamed, or — very rarely — referenced it as Duckburg. Mouseton's location in Calisota and its positioning with regard to Duckburg (the cities being next to one another) were the subject of speculation early on, but have generally been treated consistently in Gemstone's publications. Alternate names While Mickey's hometown is most often seen as Mouseton, there are a few traditions in which it bears a different name. In some 1920s and 1930s Disney press releases and magazines, Mickey was described as living in Hollywood—even though the rural setting of the actual cartoons and comics had little in common with the actual Hollywood. In 1932, Mickey's town was called Silo Center in the comic story "The Great Orphanage Robbery." From 1939 to the late 1980s, occasional American comics used the name Mouseville for Mickey's town. The name was changed to Mouseton in 1990 to avoid confusion with Terrytoons' Mighty Mouse franchise, which regularly features a city called Mouseville—and used the name much more frequently than Mickey Mouse comics had done up to that point. In Germany, the Netherlands, Brazil and Scandinavia, local tradition has it that Mickey's hometown is simply a different district of Duckburg. In Disney theme parks and modern cartoons such as Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse, the Roger Rabbit-inspired Toontown, a district in Los Angeles specifically for cartoon characters, is presented as Mickey's home. In Kingdom Hearts and its sequel Kingdom Hearts II, both the Mouseton and Duckburg characters live in a realm called Disney Castle. In the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, however, it describes the realm as Disney Town. Residential Homes *Mickey's House *Minnie's House Also See *Duckburg *St. Canard *Spoonerville Category:Cities Category:Calisota Category:Earth Locations